Love and Trials
by Athena5
Summary: Not gonna tell ya. Just R/R


Hello everybody. How are you? I'm just peachy! This story takes place after the movie. Brian's back, Letty and Dom had a mutual break up and Mia's pregnant. Any way I don't own any of the characters except for Liana. Here's a profile:  
  
Name/ Liana Lee Valdez/ Age/ 26/ Style/ Punk, boxer, street racer/ Music/ Heavy metal/ Piercing's/ Five on each ear, tongue, belly button and a stud through her left eye brow/ Tattoo's/ An angel on her left shoulder, and a dragon on the small of her back/ Car/ RX-7/ Relations/ None in the beginning  
  
  
  
$%$%$%$Dom's POV%$%$%$%$  
  
I was talking to Hector, figuring out what the buy in was tonight, actually if was only me trying to figure out, he was flirting with some skank. Finally I gave up trying to get his attention. I turned around to give my speech, deciding on 2 G buy in, when a cherry red RX-7 drove up. This caught everyone's attention. The skanks, thinking it was a guy racer, fixed their hair hoping for a good lay. The other racers rubbed their hands together, hoping for a good race. But when the door opened and the driver stepped out everyone was shocked to discover the driver was a girl. She was wearing a tight, gray wife beater and some extremely baggy pants over some Hard Rock boxers. She looked over at me as I walked over and asked "You in charge?" I nodded and asked "Mind if I look under the hood?" She shrugged and walked to the front and opened up the hood. I leaned over and whistled. Everything was top of the line. "How much did all this shit cost?" I asked looking up at her. She shrugged again and said "Around 80 G. Worked most of it off." When I stood back up to close the hood she asked "How much is the buy in?"   
  
I looked over at her and raised an eye brow. "Why? Aren't thinking of racing are you?" Everyone around us started laughing. Unfazed she answered "I need some cash to buy me an apartment. This is the only thing I could think of." I shrugged and said "Don't be surprised if you don't win though." She laughed and said "Don't be surprised when you get your ass handed to you by yours truly." I crossed my arms and smirked. "Is that a challenge?" She laughed and said "No shit Sherlock." I shrugged and said "Okay. You and me. Winner gets the cash. In fact I'll through in an extra 2 G if you beat me." She nodded and got back into the car. I leaned in the window and asked "Don't even tell me your name?" She rolled her eyes and said "Liana Valdez. You?"   
  
"Dom Torreto." I said before getting in the Supra Brian had given me a year ago. We drove to the starting line and revved up. I looked over at her and saw that she was staring out the front window. Man and I thought Letty was one of the only girl street racers. I looked back out the front window. I saw Hector come up between our cars. He raised the checkered flag. All of a sudden he dropped it. I floored the car a mille-second behind Liana, racing after her. Looking over I saw she was almost a car length in front of me. I swore loudly as I punched the NOS. She looked over and smirked. Then she punched her NOS and sped way in front of me, crossing the line a couple of seconds before I did. We slowed to a stop and got out. I looked at her shocked. "Where the hell did you learn to drive like that?"   
  
"My Papi. He used to be a street racer." She answered grinning. She held out her hand and asked "Now where's my 4 G?" I sighed and counted out the hundred bills into her hand. Just as I finished counting the last bill, one of my team mates yelled "Everybody out!!!! We've got cops!" Her eyes widened and grabbed the last hundred and jumped into her car. I also jumped into my car and sped off. But just my luck, the cops went after me. I sped up trying to lose them. Finally I turned in to an empty parking garage. I ditched my car and zipped up my jacket. It was going to be a looong walk home. As I walked down the street though the cops spotted me. I started running and when I turned a corner a car pulled up next to me. I looked in expecting to see one of my team, but I was surprised to see Liana. "Get the fuck in the car!" She yelled. I opened the car door and jumped in.   
  
As soon as I slammed the door shut she did a u-turn and sped off in the direction I was running. I looked back and saw that a couple of cop cars were still on our trail. "Better punch it. They're still back there." She looked in her rear view mirror and started to mutter in some other language. She took a sharp turn to the left off down another street trying to shake them. But before they could also turn she turned again into an alley way. Quickly she turned off her car and turned around. A couple of seconds later the cops sped by, oblivious to the fact that they passed us by. She breathed deeply and leaned back into her chair. "Haven't had a chase that good since I left Mexico." She said quietly. I looked over at her and asked "You do this often?" She grinned and said "The cops hated me down there. They could never catch me."   
  
I laughed and was about to get out of the car when she stopped me by asking "You need a ride home?" I sat back down and nodded. "If it ain't to much trouble. I could always call a cab." She shrugged and said "I've got nothing else to do tonight." She started the car up and pulled out. I looked over at her and actually looked at her for the first time that night. I was shocked to find she was extremely beautiful. She had long black hair, caramel colored skin, and a pretty cool stud in her eye brow. She grinned and asked "Like what you see?" I quickly looked away and muttered "Yea." under my breath. She apparently heard it because she started to laugh. A couple of minutes later she asked "You have to give me directions to your house. I just got to L.A. this after noon."   
  
I nodded and said "Just keep going straight on this road until you come to Torreto's Grocery and then turn left and it's the third house down. You'll probably can guess which house is mine since there's probably a big ass party already going on." She laughed and asked "So tell me about your self Dom."   
  
I shrugged and asked "Why do you want to know?" She shrugged and said "Lets just say all my friends used to say I was the very curious cat that got killed in a past life." I laughed and said "Not much to tell. I live with my sister and my very large extended family. The family includes my sister's boyfriend, my ex-girlfriend, her boyfriend, and three other friends. But soon the family's going to include a couple kids because my sister and ex-girlfriend are pregnant." She looked over surprised and said "You ok with your sister and ex-girlfriend being pregnant?" I shrugged and said "When me and Letty broke up, it was mutual, so when she found her new boy friend I was extremely happy for her. And for my sister, I'm actually surprised she wasn't pregnant a year ago, seeing how she and her boyfriend can barely keep their hands off of each other." She laughed and I grinned. Her laugh was contagious. "So tell me about your self Liana."   
  
She shrugged and said "I just moved to L.A. to get me and my baby girl away from my abusive boyfriend. Also I wanted to see my Papi who's supposed to get out of jail in a month." Her face had fallen when she told me this so I asked "Tell me about your little girl." She grinned brightening up just thinking about her. "She's 4 and very mischievous. According to her if she doesn't play at least one prank on someone, it's a wasted day." I laughed and said "My sister was like that when she was little too." She laughed as well and said "I feel so sorry for my brother right now. I had her stay with him while I try to find a place to live." I grinned and asked "You have a picture of her?" She nodded and said "Go into the compartment. There should be a picture frame with her in it." I reached in and pulled the frame out. I looked at it and saw Liana with a very cute little girl in her arms. "She looks almost exactly like you."   
  
She grinned and said "Her father used to say that as well before he was killed in a car accident." I looked at her. "Her father died? Sorry." She nodded and said quietly "Me too." She pulled to a stop and I looked out the window. "This your place?" I nodded and got out. She was about to leave, when I leaned in the window and asked "Hey, you need a place to sleep tonight?" She nodded confused. "Why don't you stay here?" She grinned and said "That would be great if you think nobody would mi-" I cut her off and said "Nobody would mind at all. Plus I'm sure everyone would want to meet the first person who's ever beat me in a race." She grinned and turned off the car. Getting out she grabbed a small backpack from the back. "Don't worry, I'll probably be out of your hair tomorrow." I shook my head and said "Believe me, once somebody comes, they never leave." She laughed and shook her head. As we walked up the stairs I asked "What's in the bag?" She shrugged and answered "The few clothes I could grab before my ex-boyfriend came home." I hugged her around the shoulders and said "Hey he can't get you now. And if he tries he'll have to go through me first." She grinned and hugged me. "Thanks."   
  
"Your welcome." I was about to open the door when I realized something. There was no party going on. "That's strange." I opened the door and found my whole team was sitting on the couch watching a movie. They all looked up when I opened the door. "Hey Dom where..." Vince trailed off as Liana walked in. "Hey isn't that the girl that handed you your ass tonight?" Liana grinned and asked "I'm guessing this is your extremely large extended family?" Everyone smiled cheesily and waved. "Unfortunately yes." Their smile's dropped and I laughed. "Yea they are. That's Vince, Leon, Jesse, Matt, Letty, Mia and Brian." As I said each of their names they waved at her. "Everyone, this is Liana Valdez. She's going to be spending the night. That okay with everyone?" They all nodded. Letty and Mia got up with difficulty and walked over to Liana. "Finally there's another chica in this house!" Liana looked at Letty quickly and asked her something in Spanish. Letty grinned and answered "Si." They pulled her into the kitchen where we could hear laughter.   
  
"Not one word." I said sitting down at. "Awe. Come on Dom! This is the first time ever that you got beat! And by a girl!" They all collapsed in a fit of laughter. I groaned and stood up. "I'm going to go get a Corona." Walking into the kitchen I saw all the girls leaning against the counter. Letty asked her something in Spanish and Liana nodded. "Don't be surprised though, when you get only 4 hours of sleep at night." She answered. "What cha' talking about?" I asked opening up the fridge. Liana shrugged and grinned. "Letty and Mia are just asking me questions about being a mami." Letty grinned and put an arm around her shoulder and hugged her, saying "She's been a big help. Dom, can we keep her?" I laughed popping open a Corona. "Better ask her." As I was about to leave, Liana caught my arm and whispered in my ear "Can I talk to you out side for a minute?" I nodded and we walked out to the back porch. "What's up Li?" I asked leaning against the railing. She hopped up next to me and asked "Just wondering, out of wild curiosity, where am I going to sleep tonight?" I thought for a moment. "Well you can sleep on my bed and I can crash on the floor."   
  
She looked up at me surprised and said "No. I'll take the floor, you can have the bed." I laughed and said "No, I insist. You have the bed." She pursed her lips and said "As long as you don't get all hot and horny on me, we can both sleep on the bed." I laughed and then for fun I pouted and said "You're no fun." She laughed and hit my arm. Walking back inside Letty asked "You sure you won't get all hot and horny?" I glared at her and took a big swig of my Corona and walked back into the living room, leaving Liana to answer the girls questions. 15 minutes later Liana stuck her head in the living room and asked "Mind if I use the phone to call my brother and check up on my baby?" I waved my hand, motioning for her to go ahead.   
  
She grinned and ducked back into the kitchen. I could hear her, Letty, and Mia laughing at something. A couple of minutes later they came back out still laughing. Liana sat on my lap giggling. "What's so funny?" She grinned and leaned back on my chest and explained "My brother just told me what Tanya did to his bathroom. She some how got a hold of a whole lotta make up and hair care products. So while my brother was getting ready for his date she put all that stuff in his bathroom and put a note on the mirror saying 'I'll see you later baby. Latoya'. Well let's just say when Carlos' date walked into that bathroom things were not pretty. So now according to my brother, my daughter takes after me completely."   
  
I laughed and hugged her. "Is that such a bad thing?" She grinned and shook her head. "It is for my brother though." I laughed again and leaned back in my Lay-Z-Boy to watch the movie. I looked at Mia and Letty out of the corner of my eye and saw that they were looking over at Liana and me. I turned my head to look over them and glared. They just giggled and Mia whispered loudly to Letty "I think Dommy-boy is in looove" Liana looked over at them and then back at me and blushed. I rolled my eyes and tightened my grip around Liana's waist   
and continued to watch the movie. About a half hour later the movie ended. Brian looked over and asked Liana "So what brings you to L.A. and to this house?" She shrugged and said "I had to get out of Mexico and away from my boyfriend. So I just packed Tanya in the car with a few clothes and drove until I didn't have any gas in my car and I ended up here this afternoon. And to how I got to this house? I got Dom away from the cops and he offered me a place to sleep."   
  
Leon looked confused and asked "Who's Tanya?" Liana and I laughed at his lack of intelligence. "Tanya is my four year old daughter." Letty grinned and said "When do we get to meet her?" Liana shrugged and said "If I get home from Lompoc in time, tomorrow." Vince looked at her quickly and asked "Why do you have to go to Lompoc?" She grinned and said "I'm visiting my papi tomorrow. He's getting out of jail in a month." Mia sighed and asked "How long has he been in there?" Liana looked down and said "Almost 7 years. He got put in there because he almost killed the guy who tried to rape me when I was 15. Apparently the boy's family was famous in Mexico and they got the judge to put my papi in for the maximum sentencing for attempted murder. It was supposed to be ten years but for good behavior he's gettin' out early." Tears started to stream silently down her face. I wiped them away with my thumb and whispered in her ear "You want to go to bed?" She nodded and we stood up. "Night guys." I said before leading Liana up the stairs. I could hear them say good night and turn on a different movie. "You ok?" I asked.   
  
She nodded and said "I probably will be when I see Papi tomorrow." She looked up at me and said "Thanks again." I grinned and hugged her again. I then pulled away from her to open my bedroom door. "Welcome to the messiest room in the house." She laughed as she walked in. I closed the door behind us and asked "Got any pj's" She shook her head and said "Didn't have enough time to pack any." I shrugged and said "You can borrow a pair of boxers and one of my old wife beaters." She was about to protest when I threw them to her. She sighed and said "Well turn around." I rolled my eyes and turned my back to her. And found out that I was facing the mirror. I watched her reflection as she turned her back to me and took off her top. Her back was smooth and had a dragon on the small of her back and an angel on her shoulder. And I also noticed that she had no bra on. I grinned and said "Nice tattoo's." Her head spun around as she covered her chest and saw me looking at her threw the mirror. She glared at me and put on the shirt. Knowing I was still watching she unbuttoned her pants and slid them down slowly.   
I let out an involuntary whimper and she looked back and grinned. Then she pulled on the boxers and turned around. I turned around as well while taking off my black wife beater. She climbed into my bed and turned onto her side away from me. Pulling off my pants I climbed into bed next to her. She turned over and faced me. "Why are you doing this for me?" I shrugged and said "You helped me out of a jam. Besides, even though you beat me, you were cool about it." She grinned and hugged me. I hugged her back and whispered "Good night Li." She snuggled up to my chest and replied before drifting off to sleep "Night Dom."   
  
(A couple of hours later)  
  
I woke up to Liana moaning and crying in her sleep "No, please don't leave me Papi! Please! I'm scared Papi! No! Don't take him! It's my fault! Please don't go Papi!" I sat up and slightly shook her. "Li, Li, wake up."   
She slowly woke up and threw her self at me crying. I held her in my arms rubbing her back slowly. "Oh God. I was living that morning all over again. The police came and took my papi to California to stand trial." She started to cry even harder. "Shh. You're ok. You'll get to see him in a couple of hours. He's getting out soon." She slowly calmed down. Pulling back slightly she whispered "Sorry." Looking down at her puzzled I asked "Why? I know exactly how you feel. I was there when my father was burned to death." She looked up sharply. "He used to be a racer as well." I explained "One day he was racing when I was 16. This one guy came up behind him and clipped my papi's bumper. He spun out and slammed into a wall. The engine exploded and when the flames hit the NOS the car exploded. I had to stand there and watch him burn. I had to hear his screams. But later the paramedics said it was me." She gasped and threw her arms around my neck and whispered over and over in my ear "I'm so sorry."  
  
I hugged her back tightly. We stayed like this for I don't know how long. I pulled back slightly and rested my forehead against hers. She looked up at me and for one breathless moment we stared at each other before I pulled her lips onto mine. Her lips were so soft. I ran my tongue across her lips begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and let me ravage her mouth. I slid my hand up her back, slowly laying her on her back. I pulled away slightly as I felt her fingers go to the waist band of my boxers and asked "Are you sure?" She nodded and pulled my lips back to her.   
  
(Next Morning around 9 o'clock)   
  
"OH MY GOD!" I woke with a start and sat up, feeling Liana sit up next to me. Everyone was standing at the door staring at Liana who was trying to cover her bare breasts, a result of last nights events. "Do you guys ever knock?" I asked rubbing my head. They all shook their heads, starting to grin. "Well can you leave so we can get dressed?" Liana asked starting to get ticked. Mia ushered them all out and just before she closed the door she said "Dom, you dog." I glared at the door until Liana started giggling. I turned to her and asked "May I ask what's so funny?" She pointed at me still giggling. I growled and pinned her down and started tickling her. A couple of minutes of laughing later she yelled laughing "I give! I give!" I stopped tickling her and kissed her neck lightly.   
"What time are you going to visit your papi?"   
  
She shrugged and said "Probably head up there in an hour." She pushed me off of her and then sat on me, straddling my waist. "Can you please go with me?" I grinned and nodded. "I'd love to go with you Li." She squealed and leaned down to kiss me. When she pulled away I asked "Are you going to get Tanya afterwards?" She nodded and said "I can't wait for you to meet her. I really hope you like her." I grinned and said "If she's related to you I'm sure I'll love her." She grinned and kissed me again before climbing off of me and pulling on some clothes from her backpack. I sneaked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist kissing the angel on her shoulder. "I love you." I whispered in her ear. She turned around and put her arms around my neck and asked "Do you mean that?"  
  
I nodded and kissed her lips lightly. She pulled back and whispered "I love you too." Then we heard a "That's sooo sweet!" We turned toward the door at the sound of Mia's voice. I was about to yell when Liana put a finger on my lips silencing me. Then she tiptoed over to the door and jerked it open. Letty, Vince, Leon, Jesse, and Mia fell into the room. I shook my head and pulled on a pair of pants over my boxers. They looked up at Liana from the floor as she raised an eyebrow. They all nervously laughed and scrambled up before taking off down the stairs. She started laughing and didn't hear me sneak up behind her again. "Move in here with me." I said quietly. She turned around and said "I want to see if Tanya is comfortable with everyone here before I make that decision." I looked down slightly disappointed. She put her arms around my waist pulling me close to her. "Hey. Look at me." I looked down at her and she said "I'm sure she'll love you. I just need to be sure. Tanya has been my entire life for the past 4 years." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I understand. Just know that I'll love you no matter what your decision is." She looked up at me and grinned. "Thanks."   
  
Then with out warning I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. Laughing she said "Dom you big oaf let me go!" I grinned and said "You didn't say that last night." I could tell she was blushing. She started hitting my back with her fists. "Hey that feels good. Go lower." She smacked the back of my head as we, or should I say I, walked into the kitchen. Letty looked up from her eggs, bacon, and pancakes. "What did he do now?" she asked as I set Liana down on her feet. "Dumbass wouldn't put me down." She answered as she took her plate from Mia and sat down. "Hey nice tattoo." Vince said as he jumped up on the counter behind her. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Yea right and next you're going to say that the stud in my eye brow and the jewel on my tongue are the sexiest things on the planet." I leaned down and whispered in her ear "I certainly think the tongue ring is." She turned around and glared at me. "I didn't ask you." I just laughed and got my plate from Mia and sat down next to her. She stuck her tongue out at me and went back to her food. I leaned over and whispered "Don't stick that tongue out unless you're going to use."  
  
She rolled her eyes and asked Mia "Is your brother always this perverted?" She nodded. Liana groaned and then attacked her pancakes. "What are you guys planning on doing today?" Leon asked us. "I'm going with Li up to Lompoc to visit her dad and then we're going to pick up Tanya." Letty clapped her hands and said "We finally get to meet her!" Liana raised an eyebrow and said "You only heard about her last night." Letty shrugged and said "So. I feel like I've known you for ever." Liana raised a fork and said "True." and then went back to eating. "Girl, where do put all that food?" Jesse asked amazed that this small looking girl was eating out all of the guys. She shrugged and said "I haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning. I'm hungry." And continued to inhale her food. Mia put her hands on her hips and said "Why didn't you say anything last night? I would have gotten you something." Liana shrugged and continued to eat. Fifteen minutes later everyone finished eating and were slowly leaving. Finally it was only Liana and me. "Ready to go?" I asked standing up. She nodded and stuck her plate in the dishwasher I had gotten Mia for her birthday.   
  
Walking out she said "Seeing how your car is in that parking lot, I suggest we take my car." I put an arm around her waist and asked "Can I drive?" Looking up at me she sighed and nodded. Handing me the keys she said "I swear. If you do anything to that car, no sex for a month." My eyes widened in fear. She grinned and got in the car. I walked around and climbed in the drivers side. We drove in a comfortable silence for about ten minutes when Liana asked "Did you mean it when you said that my tongue ring is the sexiest things in the world?" I laughed and said "Yes I did. Must I say what it did to me last night?" She shook her head and leaned back her chair. "Wake me up when we get to Santa Barbara." I nodded and continued driving. Two hours later I reached over and shook her shoulder. "Hey Li. Wake up." She opened her eyes and yawned. "Did you have to wake me up? I was dreaming you and I were in a field of lilacs." I laughed and said "Just following the princesses wish's. We're in Santa Barbara." She sat up and looked out the window. "Okay go on Santa Marcus's pass and keep going until I tell you to stop."   
  
"Think your father will like me?" I asked. She looked over at me and nodded. "My papi will love you."   
I grinned and took her hand. "I'm glad." I kissed her knuckles and continued to drive in silence. A half hour later she said "Turn at the next sign. I want to show you something." I turned onto the dirt road and asked "What's so special about this road?" She smirked and said "Just keep driving and you'll see." A couple of minutes later a lake came into view. "Pull over here." she said pointing to a tree that had a rope hanging down. Getting out, I looked around seeing a beautiful clear lake with red rocks all over. "This place is beautiful." I said turning around thinking I was going to see Liana but she wasn't there. "Liana!? Where are you?" Then I heard a Tarzan yell and I looked up in time to see Liana swing by on the rope swing with out any clothes on. When the rope had swung out as much could she let go and dove in. I just stood by the water shaking my head when she surfaced.   
  
She laughed and yelled "Come in! The water's great!" I just shook my head and yelled back "You're crazy!" She started to swim over until she could touch and then she started to walk out of the water towards me. When she was right in front of me she pressed her body against mine and said huskily in my ear "Now Dom, how about you take off your clothes and come into the water with me. I promise that I'll make it worth your while." Then she licked my ear and started nibbling on my earlobe. "Li-li-ana." I tried to stutter out. "Are you coming in?"   
She asked. I nodded quickly and started to quickly take my clothes off. She grinned and said "I knew you would see to reason." and walked back up to the rope. She climbed up into the tree with the rope in her hands and swung off.  
When she swung by she blew me a kiss. I shook my head and grabbed the rope when it came back. Climbing up into the tree I also swung off with a Tarzan yell.   
  
When I dropped I kept under water, swimming until I saw Li's leg's paddling to stay afloat. I surfaced quietly behind her to hear her yelling "Dom! Dom! Come on this isn't funny!" I grabbed her around her waist and whispered in her ear "Miss me?" She turned around and hit my arm. "Don't do that again! You scared me half to death!" I grinned and pulled her close and said "Sorry." She glared at me and crossed her arms, keeping me away slightly. "You should be." I grinned again and kissed her lips lightly. Immediately she responded by putting her arms around my neck and pulled me even closer, if possible. Then we were interrupted by a bird screeching. We pulled away startled and looked up. "Oh my gosh! It's a bald eagle." Liana said breathlessly. The bird skimmed the lake grabbing a fish, before ascending into the sky again. I turned back to her and asked "Ready to get going?" She looked up and nodded. We swam back to shore and pulled on our clothes before climbing into the car. Starting the car up I asked "How did you know this place was here?" She grinned and said "Papi took me here when I was about 13 with some of my chica's. I've always wanted to come back here and finally got the chance." I laughed and said "Well, maybe we can back here with everyone else some day. By the way what's this place called?" She answered simply "Paradise Lake." Looking in the rearview mirror I said "It certainly seems like paradise."   
  
(Two and a half hours later)  
  
I looked at the prison gates and sighed. Liana looked over at me and asked "What's wrong?" I shrugged and said "I always hoped that I would never have to come back here." She took my hand and said "Hey. If you don't think that you'll be okay, you can always stay in the car." I grinned and kissed her cheek. "If I'm with you I'll always be okay." She blushed and I drove through the gates. When we walked through the doors I looked around remembering the day Vince was here to pick me up. I sighed and followed Liana to the front desk. "Excuse me. I called yesterday and asked if it was possible if I could visit my father Jose Valdez?" The woman at the desk nodded and grinned saying "So you're the famous daughter Jose keeps talking about. We've heard a lot about you miss." She picked up a phone and said "I'll call the guards and have them bring him down. You can visit him in the gym through that door." Liana grinned and said "Thank you very much." She then grabbed my hand and pulled me through to doors the woman had pointed to.   
  
When we were in there, she started pacing and muttering in Spanish. I grabbed her waist stopping her and asked "You cool?" She sighed and nodded. "I'm just nervous about seeing my father for the first time in 7 years. Wouldn't you be?" I shrugged and said "Probably. Damn! This is what Mia was like when she was waiting for me to come home? I'm so glad I wasn't there." She hit my arm and said laughing "Shut up." She was about to say more when the doors opened and some one said "Liana?" She froze and turned around. "Papi?" He nodded and held out his arms. She ran to him and jumped on him yelling "Papi! Oh I missed you!" He swung her around hugging her tightly. He set her down and asked her something in Spanish. God, why didn't I get Letty to teach me?  
She nodded and turned around, grabbing my hand and pulled me forward. "Yes, Papi. This is my boyfriend-" He cut her off by saying "Dom Torreto. Yes I remember him." His face looked very familiar. All of a sudden it came to me. "Mr. Valdez. You haven't changed a bit since I saw you 6 years ago." He shook my hand and asked "How's your racing been? Still winning I hope?" I nodded and said "I've never been beaten until last night when your daughter showed up and handed me my ass."   
  
He laughed and said "Well I taught her everything I know. And then she learned more from the other racers in Mexico." Liana looked back and forth between us and asked "Wait a minute. You two know each other?" Mr. Valdez nodded and said "We were cell mates for a year before he got out." She shook her head and said "This is too weird. How come you never said such a cutie share your cell when you wrote?" I blushed while Mr. Valdez laughed. "Sorry sweetie. Didn't think you would be interested in cue-ball here." I glared at him while Liana laughed. Then she hugged him again and said "I missed the way you made me laugh Papi." Then she pulled away and said "Papi, remember when I wrote and told you that I had a big surprise for you but never told you what?" He nodded slowly and she went on "The surprise was that you were going to be a Grandpapi." He stared at her for almost two minutes. Then he snapped out of it and asked "Who's the father?"   
  
She grinned sheepishly and said "Remember Marco from next door?" He nodded and asked "How's he doing?" Liana looked down and said "He was killed in a car accident two years ago Papi. I'm sorry I never told you." He hugged her and said something softly in Spanish. She nodded and then asked "Would you like to see a picture of Tanya?" He nodded grinning. "Wait until I tell everyone that I'm a Grandpapi." Liana laughed and dug the picture that she had shown me last night out of the bag she had brought in. Handing him the picture she said "Carlos took this picture a year ago before he left for L.A." Mr. Valdez looked at the picture and said "You and her look exactly like your mother." Liana grinned and said "She's also the little prankster that mami was." He laughed obviously remembering. Then he looked up and asked me "So. Are you still living with that very unusual family of yours?" I nodded and said "That family's grown a little and it's about to grow more." He looked at me puzzled and I answered his silent question "My sister and ex-girlfriend are pregnant." He laughed and said "You actually let someone near Mia? Hell must have froze over." I laughed and said "Lets just say that the guy earned my trust." He laughed and said "He must have done something big." Then he turned away and pulled up a chair. "So my little chica, tell me how Carlos is doing."  
  
We spent the next half hour talking to Mr. Valdez, telling him about our lives and the lives of our friends. Soon a guard came and said "I'm really sorry about breaking up this reunion but Mr. Valdez needs to go to work in the library." We nodded and stood up. Liana hugged him saying "Papi, I'll miss you. I'll see you in a month." He grinned and said "You can count on it little chica. I promise." The guard led him out the door and out of our sight. Liana turned around and said "So you knew my papi, huh?" I shrugged and said "I didn't know that he was your papi. Sorry." She grinned and hugged me. "You okay?" She pulled away and nodded brushing away tears. "I will be."   
  
(Four and a half hours later back in L.A.)   
  
I looked up at the apartment building that we had pulled up to and asked "Is this your brother's place?"  
She nodded and got out. Getting out as well I asked "What do you think your brother will think of me?" She laughed and said "He'll love you. Though be prepared for 20 questions. He is slightly overprotective of me." I shrugged and put an arm around her waist as we walked up the stairs to his apartment. "I've had worse." She laughed as she knocked on a door. A girly voice sang out "Who is it?"   
  
Liana laughed again and said "Carlos it's me! I've come to relieve you of your babysitting duties." The door opened and a small girl bolted out the door and jumped on Liana. She laughed and hugged her asking "I take it you missed me mi'ja?" The little girl pulled back slightly and nodded. "Uncle Carlos is no fun. He didn't let me watch Spongebob just because I pulled a harmless little prank." Liana raised an eyebrow and said "Well I heard what you did and I must say... Good job chica." She set her down and gave the little girl a high five.   
  
A young man leaned against the door jam and said "I swear 'Ana. That chica is so much like you it's scary!" Liana hugged him and said "You say it like it's a bad thing." He grunted and then saw me. "Who's this giant?" She pulled back and said "Carlos I'd like you to meet Dom, my boyfriend." He raised an eyebrow and stuck out his hand. I took it as he said "Care to give a last name?" I shrugged and said "Torreto."   
  
His eyebrows rose and said "So you're the one who 'Ana beat last night?" I nodded and rubbed my scalp. "Yea that would be me." I felt a tug on my shirt, and I looked down. The little girl was looking up at me. I kneeled down and asked "What's your name?" She grinned and said "Uncle Carlos calls me a 'Annoying Little Tanya' but you can just call me Tanya." I laughed and stuck out my hand and said "My sister calls me 'The Bald Giant' but you can just call me Dom." She laughed as well and gave me a hug.   
  
I looked up at Liana and saw that she was looking at us smiling. I grinned and picked Tanya and followed her and Carlos into his apartment. He walked over to the couch and picked up a small 'Spongebob' backpack from the couch. Handing it to Liana he asked "How's Papi?" Liana grinned and said "He's doin' just fine Carlos. He misses you. And he can't wait to meet Tanya too." Carlos hugged her as we walked out the door again. "Hope you told him 'hi' for me." Liana hugged him back and was about to say something when Tanya scrambled down me to the floor yelling "I ALMOST FORGOT JAFFY!!!!" She ran down the hall while we laughed. "Who's Jaffy?" I asked as we walked back into the hall. "That's the giraffe her father gave her when she was born. She's constantly forgetting him everywhere." Then Tanya came running back out and jumped at me. I caught her and lifted her up.   
  
"Ready to go?" Liana asked. Tanya nodded clutching a small giraffe close to her. She waved goodbye to Carlos as we walked down the hall. "Where are we going Mami?" Tanya asked as Liana buckled her into the back seat. "We're going to Dom's house. That's where I stayed last night while you were terrorizing Uncle Carlos." Tanya laughed and shrugged. "It was to easy to pass up." Then she asked me "Do you live alone Dom?" I laughed and turned around while Liana started the car. "No, I defiantly don't live alone. I live with 7 other people. 9 including you and your mami." Tanya whistled and said "That's a lot of people. Do you like cars?" I nodded and said "We all love cars. We also own our own garage. Maybe tomorrow you and your mami can come down with us to the garage." Tanya clapped her hands and asked "Mami, Mami, can we go?" Liana laughed turning onto my street and nodded. "Sure thing mi'ja." Parking in the drive way we got out and saw Vince, Mike, Brian, and Jesse playing basket ball while Leon was standing in front of the can we use as a barbecue.   
  
Hearing us come up they all turned and saw Tanya sitting on my shoulders. Leon turned to wards the house and yelled "Letty! Mia! Dom and Liana are back!" They came running, or waddling, out of the house due to their enlarged stomachs. I lifted Tanya down as the two came over. Mia bent down slightly and asked "What's your name cutie?" Tanya grinned and said "My names Tanya. What's yours?" Mia grinned as well and said "My names Mia. I'm Dom's little sister. And that's Letty. Dom and my friend." They each took a hand and led Tanya into the house talking the whole way. "Well it seems like she likes them." I said putting an arm around Liana's waist. She grinned up at me and said "I'll ask her tonight if she wants to live here." I leaned down and was about to kiss her when Vince yelled "Aw. Come on. Save that stuff for tonight. Come play some ball!"   
  
An hour later we all sat around the table. Vince put his hand in the chicken bowl first and pulled out the biggest piece. I laughed and said "I'm letting it pass this time bro'. But next time..." He groaned, knowing what had almost happened. Liana looked around at everyone, they were all laughing. "What are you letting pass?" I grinned at Vince and answered "Whoever reaches in to get the chicken first has say grace." She laughed and passed the bowl of chicken to Tanya, who took it and laughed. "Grandma used to make the first person who talked do the dishes. Dinner was very quiet for a long time." Everyone laughed and started to eat.   
  
*2 Hours Later*   
  
We were sitting in front of the TV watching Star Wars Episode II. I was sitting on the recliner with Tanya sitting on one side of the chair and Liana on the other. Tanya had long since fallen asleep, but I knew Liana was still awake because she occasionally kissed my neck. Soon the movie had ended and everyone drifted off to bed. Liana stood up allowing me to stand up with Tanya in my arms. "Where should we put her?" Liana whispered as we walked upstairs. "We can put her in the room next to ours. It's just a guest room and there's a door connecting the rooms." Liana grinned and followed me into the bedroom. She took Tanya from me and put her in the bed. When she pulled the covers up on her, Tanya woke up. "Mami?"   
  
Liana grinned and sat next to her on the bed. "I'm right her mi'ja." Tanya grinned and asked "Can we live here mami?" Liana's eyebrow's went up and she asked "Is that what you want mi'ja?" Tanya nodded falling back to sleep. Liana stood up and whispered in my ear "I guess that's a yes to living here."   
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
Hey everyone! What did you think of that? See that little button down there? Push it, yea. Just like that, now tell me what you think of this. PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
